Adventures of the Half Ginger
by Analog Rhymes
Summary: Previously just called Anna Bone, Anna Bone just got her letter to Hogwarts, well kind of; she has been offered a scholarship for a high school study abroad program in Japan. She gladly accepts and is off to the other side of the world. Slightly lost, she luckly makes a good friend, Haruhi Fujioka. Rated Teen for possible language
1. Chapter 1

So, I haven't written fan fiction in a while and at the persuading of a friend I've decided to try again. Anna Bone is a story, blah blah blah, but the idea behind it is, what problem would an American student potential face in a foreign country when she has never left the states before... should I continue. Review ore message me to let me know.

* * *

T'was the morning of Christmas, an all through the house not a creature was stirring not even the bird…

And then I woke up like I had every day of break, slowly and sluggishly, the light filtering through my blinds. It was late for Christmas morning the dawn of day was long gone and the sun approached its peak, I could smell cinnamon rolls downstairs. The bird whistled loudly, I groaned.

I grabbed at the sheets which I had tangled around myself in my sleep and sat up. Suddenly I was awake. My heart leapt in my throat and I pulled on something descent, I hated the idea of being filmed looking like I had just rolled out of bed, even if I had. Downstairs was magical; the smell of cinnamon rolls fluttered everywhere and even if they weren't my favorite. Mom wasn't in the kitchen but they sat there practically glowing. I plucked from the baking sheet feeling unnecessarily thief like and went to sit down where I would have a good view of the tree. My gaze fell on my stocking lying with my brothers and my sisters on the mantle. An envelope stuck out of it. Confused I set my breakfast aside and took it down pulling the envelope out. My heart stopped, it was from my school. Why was it in my stocking? I asked myself, but I had a good idea. My hands were shaking as I opened the letter. It was either the best ore the worst news in the world. I didn't know which I wanted more.

Ms. Anna Bone,

I have the honor of writing to tell you that your application with the High School Study Abroad program has been accepted. You have been accepted to attend a program in Japan with a full tuition scholarship to the Ouran High School. When you return to school after your winter break you will need to make an appointment with me to discuss the next steps, on accepting the scholarship, and making arrangements. Once again congratulations on your success. I look forward to meeting with you.

Dr. Timothy Relic, Director of Academic Counseling

When had my heart started beating? I staggered backwards and fell on the couch. The words from the letter ran through my head. Randomly piecing themselves together in unintelligible garbage.

"Are you alright Anna?" My mom asked

"I got in," I muttered

"What, dove?" She asked again

"I got in," I said louder.

"In where"

"The study abroad program in Japan, I got a full scholarship, I'm going to Japan."

"Says who?" My mom asked breaking my daze.

"What"

"Well this is the first I've heard about you going to Japan, don't you think you should have asked us before planning a trip to the other side of the globe."

"I..I didn't want to bring it up until I knew I was good enough."

"Well it looks like your plan backfired there is no way your father or I can allow you to go."

"What," My voice caught it didn't make sense, the letter had to have been put in my stocking by my mom and dad

I looked at my mom dumbfounded she smiled.

"Dr. Relic called us about your plan months ago, and shortly after break about your scholarship there."

"YOU JERK," I yelled throwing the envelope at my mom if fluttered through the air and landed in front of me.

"Merry Christmas, dove." She said heading towards the kitchen "Oh" She called again, "if you get that cinnamon roll on the floor you will be licking it up."

"_Yes ma'am" _I said quietly in Japanese, moving my cinnamon roll away from the edge of the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

First, thank you, to the patient editing by Ze Quixotical/ Citrine Nebulae.

**For this chapter** anything in Japanese will be in italics.

* * *

I sighed and stretched. I had never flown commercially before. The only time I had ever flown was in a family friend's tiny, propeller driven, noisy, and shaky air plane and that had been a terrifying experience. The flight from Jackson to Los Angeles had been about five hours and I dreaded the 12 hour flight ahead of me.

"Alright honey, your flight will be boarding in about half an hour. Until then just sit tight." My escort said, her voice higher than it should have been.

"Thank you," I said sweetly as the condescending airline worker smiled at me. She turned and left. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out. Every five minutes of the flight she had asked if I was alright. It would have been great it I was ten years younger but at 16 it was a little bit of overkill. I looked around the seating area. There was an empty seat next to a power outlet. I plugged in my nook charger and started looking for something to read.

On the flight over I'd read some story about a girl who fell for a vampire. I don't think I could deal with another second of that. So instead I decided to read something substantial, but I wasn't sure what. Jane Eyre maybe? I leaned against the wall. I couldn't decide if people were staring at me. Most schools had at least two or three weeks left of school but I was lucky and had gotten to leave early for my trip. I slid down the wall, hiding behind my luggage.

"Anna Bone?" A woman asked

"Yes?" I stood, looking for whoever had called my name.

"Hello. I'm here to make sure you get on your flight okay," another airline worker said. I smiled and nodded.

"So why are you going to Japan?" she asked, grabbing the handle of my biggest suit case.

"I'm going to school there for a year."

"Very cool! I wish I could have done something like that when I was your age but there's no way my parents would have let me."

"I didn't think mine would either. They scared me pretty bad."

"What did they do?"

"They gave me my acceptance letter on Christmas morning and after I showed them they said since I hadn't told them about it earlier I couldn't go."

She chuckled.

"Alright, everything but your carry-on up here," she said. I moved my bags to where she was pointing.

"Thanks," I said. "I'd never flown before today and the woman this morning just kept treating me like I was six."

"You're welcome. I'd never flown until I was an adult, so you're ahead of me. Besides, you're too mature for me to easily belittle you. I've escorted some kids around who were nightmares. you had to watch them every second of the day. "

"What school are you going to? I doubt I'll know it, but hey, what the heck."

"It's called Ouran Academy."

"Okay, that one I have heard of. It's a really…elite… school. I didn't know they had a study abroad program."

"Apparently this is the first year they've done it," I said, now a little nervous. "How is it elite?"

"All the wealthiest families in Japan and some of the wealthiest families in the world send their kids there. "

"Oh," I sighed. "That's all."

I could deal with rich kids.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, if that's what you're worried about." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay, do you have your ticket?"

"Right here," I said, pulling it out of my pocket. She took it and handed it to the man at the gate.

"Have a nice flight," he said.

"Thanks." I turned to my escort. "So, you know me now, but I don't really know you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can call me Emi."

"Nice to meet you, Emi"

"How are you going to get around? Do you speak Japanese?"

"_Well, I can understand it okay but I still have some problems with pronouncing and reading it."_

"_You'll be fine. It just sounds like you need some practice."_

"_Thanks,"_ I said.

"Alright, you have the window seat here. Hand me anything you want me to put above your seat."

"Thanks," I said handing her my small carry-on.

"If you need anything let me know. "

"Okay."

I watched as people boarded the plane and sat down, not sure what to do. I tried to read my nook but it wasn't holding my attention. So instead, I looked out the window as the planes and cars moved along the tarmac.

Our plane's luggage was loaded and we taxied out onto the runway. The attendants made sure we were all buckled and the plane started to move. Faster, and faster, I felt the pull of gravity as the plane moved off the runway and into the air and the ground fell away from us. The cars and people became smaller and smaller and the patchwork of buildings and roads looked like they were for ants.

"I'm going to Japan," I said quietly. It still didn't feel real.

But I could feel myself smiling.

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?


End file.
